Amor ou Poder?
by Nic Nosferatu
Summary: Só mais uma coisa.. Não gosto deste penteado. Daqui para a frente, use o cabelo solto.. E é uma ordem!
1. Chapter 1

Adaptação de um livro..

Eu gostei, espero que gostem.

* * *

Bella encontrava-se nos braços de Jacob, na pista de dança. Os seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, o seu cabelo comprido flutuava enquanto o seu corpo esbelto e gracioso se movia envolto num vestido vermelho.

Adorava dançar. Era uma das alegrias da sua vida. Naquela noite estava muito contente por dançar com Jacob Black, já que era um dos seus amigos mais antigos e há um ano e meio que não o via.

- Tive tantas saudades suas! - exclamou ela sorrindo.

- Se sentia tanto a minha falta, porque você fugiu de Hong-Kong? - Jacob sorriu. Era um jovem alto, moreno e de olhos castanhos.

- Não conseguia suportar a pressão - admitiu.

Bella nascera e fora criada em Hong-Kong. Adorava a colônia, mas o seu pai e o seu tio brigavam constantemente por ela, arrastando-a para o seu eterno feudo e tentando conquistá-la. Tinha posto fim a essa situação há dois anos, fugindo para Londres.

- Continua tudo na mesma - explicou Jacob - A briga entre Charlie e Harry Swan continua. São como dois cães á brigar pelo mesmo osso.

- Vai ser sempre assim - aceitou Bella. - Por fim me dei conta disso - terminou.

Levou vinte e dois anos, mas por fim compreendeu a verdade. O seu pai e o seu tio estavam em guerra, e ela nunca conseguiria detê-los.

- Talvez aquele novo fulano consiga detê-los - comentou Jacob arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Quem? - Bella franziu o sobrolho.

- Edward Cullen

- Ah, sim...

Bella achou graça ao recordar quando tinha ouvido aquele nome pela primeira vez, foi numa carta de Harry. Ficou assombrada pela combinação daqueles dois nomes:

O romantismo misterioso de Edward e a contundência de Cullen. "Sim, um homem com aquele nome é duro e apaixonado, sensual e sinistro", pensou.

- Como é? - perguntou e bebeu um gole da sua bebida.

- As mulheres caiem rendidas aos seus pés - explicou Jacob - Tem muito poder e o dinheiro cresce nas palmeiras do seu jardim. Definitivamente, é um indivíduo detestável!

- É verdade que anda atrás da Swan? - perguntou Bella.

A empresa do seu pai, Investimentos Swan, era uma empresa internacional de investimentos que o seu avô fundara. Era a razão pela qual Charlie e Harry brigavam desde que nasceram.

- Parece que sim - encolheu os ombros. - Mas não se preocupe. Você deixou Hong-Kong há dois anos para se afastar daquela tragédia. Se Edward Cullen ficar com o controle... Tudo acabará finalmente.

- Ás vezes me sinto culpada por ter vindo de lá.

- Você fez o que devia fazer, boneca - Jacob deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. - Vamos, São três da manhã.

Saíram do local, na frescura da noite. Estavam em Julho e Londres transbordava de atividade. Jacob chamou um táxi e entraram nele. Bella deu a direção do seu apartamento em Clapham.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Londres? - perguntou a Jacob.

- Mais uma semana - respondeu ele brincando com o cabelo avermelhado da jovem.

Se conheciam desde pequenos. Eram filhos de grandes gigantes financeiros em Hong-Kong. Tinham a mesma idade, vinte e quatro anos. Nasceram e foram criados em Hong-Kong e andaram juntos na escola. Não eram amantes nem namorados, apenas excelentes amigos.

O táxi deteve-se à frente do edifício. Nesse momento viram uma limusine preta, com motorista, estacionada mais à frente.

- Ora, você tem vizinhos ricos! - assobiou Jacob.

- Talvez seja o meu príncipe! Finalmente! - exclamou Bella a sorrir e saiu do táxi. - Suba para você falar com a Sue. Ela ficou muito emocionada quando eu lhe disse que estava em Londres!

Dirigiram-se ao apartamento de Bella. Sue era a mulher com quem vivia, e que a alertou a fugir do seu pai e do seu tio. Era bonita e inteligente; estava para fazer trinta anos. Tinha trabalhado como secretária de Harry, o tio de Bella, e conhecia muito bem a família. Também tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por ele, mas ele a rejeitou. No seu coração não havia lugar para o amor porque estava consumido pelo ódio contra o seu irmão Charlie.

- Você está aqui há dois anos - brincou Jacob enquanto Bella abria a porta. - Ainda não tem namorado?

- Não consegui te substituir, Jacob - respondeu brincando enquanto subiam a escada.

- Sou o seu amante insaciável! - exclamou ele a rir.

- O único - admitiu com risos e abriu a porta. - O único homem da minha vida. O surpreendente e delicioso Jacob Black!

- O fulano mais solicitado de Hong-Kong! - voltou a exclamar Jacob, e os dois irromperam na sala abraçados e a rir-se das suas histórias antigas.

De repente, reinou um silêncio incômodo. Sue estava perto da janela com o rosto pálido. Estava um homem a seu lado. Era alto e formidável. Usava um terno preto, de corte formal. Trazia uma corrente de ouro pendurada no seu colete.

Os seus olhos eram amarelos com um olhar penetrante. O seu rosto era anguloso, de tez bronzeada, e a sua boca tinha um traço tão firme e inflexível que Bella sentiu um tremor, umas cócegas intensas de atração. Não pôde evitar invejar Sue por ter um amante secreto tão espantoso.

- Perdão - exclamou Bella. - Não sabia que tinha companhia... - voltou-se para sair com Jacob.

- Bella, é Edward Cullen - apressou-se a sussurrar-lhe Jacob.

- Veio para falar com você - explicou Sue ao mesmo tempo.

Bella ficou congelada. Depois virou-se e olhou para o poderoso homem de rosto duro. Sentiu que o seu coração batia com violência.

- Edward Cullen? - repetiu apenas com um fio de voz.

Ele avançou e disse com uma voz profunda e sensual:

- Menina Swan, temo trazer-lhe más notícias. Posso falar com você em particular?

- O meu pai... - sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Sim. Teve um ataque cardíaco grave - explicou Edward. - Está no hospital. Deve ir para casa imediatamente.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Bella ficou tensa ao imaginar o seu pai a enfrentar a morte; e tinha tido muito medo da morte.

- Pobre Charlie! - exclamou Jacob. - Quando aconteceu isso?

- Esta noite - replicou Edward com uma expressão dura e olhar frio ao mesmo tempo que examinava Jacob. - Eu estava em Londres por assuntos de trabalho e o meu assessor telefonou-me para me dar a notícia. Vim ao seu apartamento de imediato - olhou para Bella - Menina Swan, preciso falar com você em particular.

Então havia mais coisas, pensou a jovem. Olhou para Edward e de súbito compreendeu que o seu tio Harry tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. O seu coração acelerou-se e voltou-se para Jacob.

- É melhor ir embora, querido. Te vejo quando regressar a Hong-Kong. Parece que vou para lá primeiro que você. - ele inclinou a cabeça, beijou-a e acariciou-lhe a face.

- Toma cuidado, querida - virou-se para sair.

- Eu acompanho você, Jacob - ofereceu-se Sue. O seu comprido cabelo negro formava uma espécie de nuvem que sobressaia em cima do tom cremoso da sua pele.

A porta fechou-se atrás deles. Sozinha com Edward, Bella achou-o ainda mais excitante que antes. Sentiu umas lágrimas nos olhos e lutou para se controlar.

- O ataque cardíaco... Onde estava o meu pai quando isso aconteceu?

- Em casa, na cama - dirigiu-lhe um olhar enigmático. - Mas aí é que o assunto piora. Sente-se, menina Swan. O que tenho para lhe dizer talvez a altere mais do que a própria notícia do enfarte.

Bella empalideceu e deixou-se cair num cadeirão. Olhou fixamente para Edward.

- O meu tio tem alguma coisa a ver com isto.

- Parece que ontem à noite armou um verdadeiro escândalo em Hong-Kong - caminhou em frente com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Continue - a jovem engoliu em seco.

- O seu pai organizou uma festa para uns clientes japoneses ricos. Harry apareceu lá em casa sem ser convidado; estava bêbedo. Começou a insultar o seu pai.

Bella fez um gesto de contrariedade. Fechou os olhos, já não queria escutar o resto. Podia adivinhar o que tinha acontecido. Conhecia bem o ódio e a inveja que Harry sentia pelo seu pai, a ambição que o possuía, levando-o a beber e a jogar freneticamente.

- O seu pai tentou expulsá-lo - continuou ele. - Houve um medir de forças que deu lugar à briga. Disseram-me que foi bastante horrível.

- Algum deles ficou ferido? - apressou-se a perguntar Bella.

- Harry ficou com um olho roxo, mas seu pai com duas costelas partidas e o maxilar fraturado.

- Ai, meu Deus! - balbuciou quando se levantou e levou as mãos à boca.

- Harry está preso por agressão - continuou Edward com frieza. - Charlie esteve acordado quase toda a noite. Primeiro curaram-no no hospital, depois foi prestar declarações à polícia para que prendessem Harry. Regressou a casa ás seis da manhã de Hong-Kong e sofreu o ataque cardíaco.

Bella engoliu em seco e tremeu.

- Estava sozinho?

- Não - replicou e observou-a. - Por sorte, a sua governanta estava acordada e chamou uma ambulância de imediato. É uma jovem inteligente. Chamou também o meu assessor.

- Tenho que ir imediatamente! - murmurou Bella e dirigiu-se à porta. - Reservar um bilhete de avião, fazer a mala...

Edward bloqueou-lhe a passagem com o seu poderoso peito.

- Já me encarreguei do seu vôo. Vamos às sete em ponto, de Cathay a Hong-Kong.

Olhou para o seu rosto atraente e foi invadida por uma onda de alarme. Confundida, voltou-se.

- Vou fazer a mala.

- São três e meia da manhã... - repôs ele com voz profunda. - Sairemos ás quatro para apanhar o avião.

- Vou me apressar.

Bella entrou no quarto sentindo que as lágrimas lhe queimavam os olhos. Os lábios tremiam-lhe quando se dirigia ao guarda-roupa para tirar uma mala. Abriu-a e colocou lá dentro tudo o que pôde.

Tinha pensado que ao abandonar Hong-Kong não só se tinha retirado da guerra privada de Harry e Charlie, mas também os tinha deixado sozinhos pela primeira vez nas suas vidas.

Houve sempre alguém por perto para detê-los. Primeiro o seu avó, apesar dos seus dois filhos se odiarem, não se atreviam a atacar-se enquanto o seu poderoso pai ainda vivia. Seu Avô fundou a Investimentos Swan e legou-a ao seu filho mais velho, Charlie.

Harry, dez anos mais novo que o seu irmão, irou-se muito quando ficou sem nada. O Velho amava o seu filho mais novo, e por isso redigiu uma cláusula no testamento onde declarava que a Investimentos Swan permaneceria sempre em poder da família Swan.

Charlie teve que assinar um documento legal, no dia em que a herdou, que reafirmava esse efeito. Se não tivesse herdeiros, a empresa passaria automaticamente para Harry. O Velho redigiu essa cláusula para se assegurar que Harry não se encontrasse em poder de Charlie quando crescesse.

Mas, pelo contrário, aquele foi o começo de uma luta eterna pela Swan, uma vez que Harry sabia que um dia poderia chegar a cair nas mãos do seu irmão.

Vinte e cinco anos atrás, Charlie casou com Renée , uma bonita bailarina francesa. Nessa altura, Harry temeu que pudessem ter um herdeiro. Quando Bella nasceu, o seu tio tranqüilizou-se um pouco. Bella era mulher e não constituía um rival tão ameaçador como um homem. O filho seguinte de Charlie nasceu ée afogou-se num acidente na ilha Lantau e Charlie ficou destroçado. Ele não tinha se casado para arranjar herdeiros, mas por amor. Nunca o fez outra vez, nem tornou a olhar para outra mulher. A luta entre os dois homens começou então.

Bella cresceu como única herdeira de uma vasta fortuna e situou-se no campo de batalha entre os dois, porque os amava e acreditava que podia reconciliá-los.

Foram precisos anos de inferno para se aperceber que aquela guerra nunca terminaria e que as tentativas de paz eram inúteis. Sue ajudou-a a ter consciência disso. A sensível, inteligente e conhecedora Sue consolava Bella noite após noite enquanto chorava e se perguntava como podia conseguir a reconciliação do seu tio e do seu pai.

- Tem que salvar a si mesma - tinha-lhe aconselhado Sue – Você tem de deixar de participar naquela guerra estúpida.

Finalmente aquelas palavras abriram-lhe os olhos. Quando Sue deixou Hong-Kong, depois da rejeição de Harry, Bella partiu com ela.

Bella vivia naquele apartamento há dois anos. Trabalhava como secretária e tentava refazer-se da sua vida como vítima da guerra entre Charlie e Harry.

Nesse momento tocaram à porta.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sue ao entrar. Nos seus olhos castanhos havia uma expressão de preocupação.

- Ainda estou em choque, mas já me recupero – Bella encolheu os ombros.

- Eu ia com você, mas acho que não seria de grande ajuda – admitiu Sue. – Essa guerra vai continuar. Harry está desperdiçando a sua vida num ódio infantil.

Bella estudou o seu rosto, pálido e de traços finos.

- Você sabia que isto ia acontecer, não era? – inquiriu Bella. – Lembro-me que você tinha previsto tudo isto muito antes de virmos embora.

- Sabia que a última briga deles terminaria numa tragédia – assentiu Sue – Não queria que estivesse no meio quando acontecesse. Agora Charlie deverá fazer a sua jogada e encontrar uma forma de sair da cláusula do testamento de seu avô.

- Sue, acha que a solução seria Edward? - perguntou Bella lembrando-se de repente da conversa com Jacob.

- O homem que está na sala? - Sue sorriu. - Sim, parece um verdadeiro líder, hein?

- Demais – Bella franziu o sobrolho. – É óbvio que Harry não concorda. Senão, não tinha escrito tantas cartas contra ele.

- Mas ele não é da família - sugeriu Sue. - Charlie deve deixar tudo a você, Bella.

- Eu não sou presidente - fez uma careta. - Sou uma secretária que trabalha para pagar a renda do seu apartamento. Uma ex-bailarina preguiçosa que não tem outras ambições que levar uma vida feliz e ser livre. Talvez o meu pai me deixe tudo, mas eu não saberia o que fazer com tudo aquilo, exceto dá-lo a Harry.

- E ele acabaria com tudo - terminou Sue com um suspiro. - É incapaz de se encarregar da empresa.

- Então o problema não tem solução - declarou Bella.

Reinou um pequeno silêncio e depois Sue olhou-a pensativa.

- Estou muito impressionada com Edward - comentou logo a seguir. - O que pensa dele?

Bella fez uma careta ao recordar os seus olhos, a sua boca inflexível, o seu terno negro e o seu ar formidável de poder.

- Não me agrada! - exclamou repentinamente. - Tem aquela expressão de ambição brutal que tanto desprezo!

- É muito sensual - comentou Sue com um sorriso.- Quase desmaiei quando abri a porta e o vi ali.

- Então galanteou com você? – brincou Bella sentindo uma inveja e uma irritação repentinas que não compreendeu.

- Nossa! – riu Sue – Contudo, está aqui há algumas horas. Foi uma companhia bastante excitante!

- Bem, tenho que viajar de avião com ele! - dirigiu-se com a mala à porta e abriu-a. - Se o senhor Cullen fosse tão sensual como você diz, não haveria problema, mas eu não o considero nem remotamente atraente.

Voltou-se e chocou precisamente com o duro peito de Edward.

Levantou o olhar com um suspiro. Ele observava-a com os olhos semicerrados e os lábios apertados. Tinha escutado o que ela dissera e segundo parecia, não tinha gostado.

- Pronta, menina Swan?

- Sim – Bella corou. - Sim, claro - envergonhada, entregou-lhe a mala. Ele pegou nela com facilidade com uma mão.

- Boa sorte - exclamou Sue e deu um beijo em Bella. - Dá um abraço ao seu pai. E... A Harry também.

- Claro – sorriu Bella. – Agora precisa de todo o apoio.

- Adeus, senhor Cullen – Sue estendeu-lhe a mão. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e nunca me esquecerei o que me disse sobre o amor.

Bella ficou tensa e teve uma reação tardia.

- Como era? - continuou Sue. - Disse que tinha lido em algum lugar. O amor...

- É uma expressão erótica da alma através do corpo - disse Edward com um sorriso de lado. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou a mão de Sue. - Adeus, Sue. Obrigada por uma companhia tão interessante!

Ao escutar aquele diálogo, Bella incomodou-se. Sentia-se irritada e insignificante, e não conseguiu deixar de invejar a beleza da sua amiga.

Desceram em silêncio. Edward saiu para a noite fria. O Rolls-Royce era seu. Bateu no vidro para acordar o motorista que tinha adormecido.

Quando iam a caminho do aeroporto, Bella perguntou.

- Porque falava de amor com a minha companheira de apartamento?

- Era uma simples conversa para nos distrairmos - explicou ele observando-a na escuridão.

- Esteve com ela umas cinco horas, não foi? Como chegaram ao tema do amor?

- Não sei.

Bella sentiu-se humilhada e furiosa. Odiava Edward. Era óbvio que considerava Sue atraente. Teriam feito alguma proposta? Teriam se beijado? Aquelas perguntas assaltavam a sua mente.

- O jovem com quem chegou chama-se Jacob Black, não é?

- Sim - respondeu espantada pelo seu tom de voz frio.

- Conhece-o há muito tempo? - perguntou com um tom inexpressivo. Bella supôs que estaria apenas a ser amável.

- Somos amigos praticamente desde a infância. - replicou.

Os seus olhos amarelos apreciaram a sua figura esbelta.

- Deve ser difícil manter uma relação amorosa à distância. Vem vê-la com freqüência?

- Mantemo-nos em contato.

Seguiu-se um tenso silêncio. Bella estava consciente da sua presença no luxuoso interior da limusine. A dura coxa dele roçou a dela quando se moveu de repente para pegar no telefone.

Bella sobressaltou-se como se a tivesse queimado. Olhou Edward com aversão.

- Vai telefonar para o aeroporto? Pensei que já tivesse os bilhetes!

- Vou telefonar para uma amiga em Londres que está comigo - informou-a friamente. - Ela telefonará para Hong-Kong para avisar que estamos a caminho.

Bella assentiu e recordou o que Jacob tinha-lhe dito:

"As mulheres caiem rendidas aos seus pés, tem muito poder e o dinheiro cresce nas palmeiras do seu jardim..."

- Tanya? - disse com voz baixa e sensual. - Sim está comigo agora. Vamos a caminho de Heathrow sim? Obrigado. Sim... Quando regressar – riu suavemente. – É precisamente isso o que preciso!

Bella escutou a conversa em silêncio. Estava incomodada e a sua aversão por Edward crescia. Perguntou-se quem seria e como seria Tanya. Era óbvio que eram amantes.

Quando ele desligou, Bella perguntou-lhe:

- Essa mulher vai telefonar a quem? Ao meu pai ou ao meu tio?

- Ao seu pai - explicou ele com os olhos semicerrados.

- Isso quer dizer que ele está bem para atender um telefonema, não é? Você disse que...

- O seu pai quer vê-la - replicou. - No hospital pediram-me que os informasse quando chegasse. Pensam que a sua recuperação pode acelerar-se. Tem sentido muito a sua falta.

A culpa a encontrou e levou as mãos às têmporas.

- Ele nunca me disse... Nunca deu uma indicação de...

- Sabia que você queria ser independente - interveio ele. - Mas este ataque alterou-o demais para pedir-lhe que fosse até lá. Era de se esperar, claro.

- Fala como se ele pudesse... - alarmada calou-se.

- Morrer? - os olhos amarelos dele examinaram-na sem compaixão. - Todos morremos, tarde ou cedo, menina Swan. O problema é que Charlie pode morrer prematuramente pressionado por uma carga que não conseguiu suportar.

Bella sustentou olhar; depois assentiu e olhou para o outro lado. "Se o meu irmão não tivesse morrido. Se a minha mãe não tivesse falecido... Se eu fosse capaz de me encarregar da empresa Swan... mas não conseguia. Não conseguiria enfrentar a ambição cruel de todos a apunhalar-me pelas costas e ocupar o meu lugar..."

- Há uma solução para a pressão que o seu pai suporta, claro - comentou ele. - Mas levará algum tempo a pô-la a funcionar, e isso é o que mais falta ao seu pai.

- Que solução? - olhou-o. - Diga-me!

- O seu pai falará nisso no momento apropriado - esclareceu ele.

Desviou o olhar e ignorou-a. Era bom naquilo, pensou Bella. A sua aversão intensificava-se. Harry tinha razão em temê-lo. Todas aquelas cartas do seu tio que não paravam de falar em Edward, de como tinha obtido um cargo executivo em muito pouco tempo... Segundo seu tio falava, ameaçava tirar-lhe a empresa nas suas barbas.

Bella tentou recordar o que Harry tinha dito dele: Edward era cruel, vivia só para a sua ambição. Ela não tinha ligado. Pensou que as cartas fossem produto da ira, da sua tendência para pensar mal de todos os amigos de Charlie.

Contudo, não tinha se enganado a respeito de Edward.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e apressaram-se a dirigir-se para o avião que os levaria a Hong-Kong. Aeromoças orientais muito bonitas conduziram-nos aos seus lugares de primeira classe, e ofereceram-lhes um copo de champanhe que os dois recusaram.

- O que vai acontecer ao Harry? - perguntou Bella quando o avião descolava. - Disse que o acusaram de agressão.

- Essa é outra coisa que deverá falar com o seu pai.

- Mas se a acusação de agressão continua, ele...

- Podia acabar na prisão. Certo - repôs Edward. - Suponho que o seu pai retirará a acusação, mas apenas quando estiver bem o suficiente para controlar o seu irmão...

- Pobre Harry...! - exclamou Bella com um suspiro. Se houvesse alguma maneira de ajudá-lo a esquecer a ira que o amargurava

- Deveria dormir - sugeriu ele. - Esteve acordada toda a noite. Se preocupar com o seu amado tio não servirá de nada!

- Amo o meu pai e o meu tio... Por igual - ressalvou ela com tensão.

- Omiti alguma coisa? - perguntou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas irônico.

- Acho que sim! - replicou ela.

- Menina Swan - sorriu com dureza. – Posso garantir-lhe que são deduções suas.

- Não me parece.

Reinou um breve silêncio.

- Estou vendo - afirmou ele. - Bom, não vamos discutir por causa disso. Não é o momento nem o lugar

- Imagino que seja - interrompeu-o - o seu corpo estava tenso de ira.

- Menina Swan - disse ele com os olhos semicerrados. - Está cansada. Recebeu uma notícia que lhe causou uma emoção muito forte e...

- E estou histérica?

- Eu não disse isso - murmurou ele, mas já não sorria nem tentava acalmá-la.

- Mas pensou - disse ela. - E gostava de saber que mais coisas pensa, senhor Cullen!


	2. Predador ou Presa?

**Dedicado a germana e Mocho Azul .. **

* * *

O avião elevou-se por entre as brancas nuvens. O sol brilhava no céu, e a luz banhou o rosto de Edward. A observava com os olhos semicerrados.

- Muito bem, menina Swan - aceitou suavemente. – Me pegou.

Bella pestanejou. A sua ira e a sua aversão lhe atiçavam os sentidos. Tinha muita vontade de brigar com ele, e de ganhar.

- Você não gosta do Harry - disse a jovem diretamente. - Ou gosta?

- Porque diz isso? - os seus olhos brilharam.

- Tenho contato com o meu tio - sorriu. - Mantém-me informada - a sua pulsação aumentou um pouco quando ela percebeu que ele parecia divertir-se com aquela medição de forças. Aquilo significava que não levava a sua ira a sério.

- O que é que o seu tio lhe contou de mim? - perguntou com um sorriso duro.

- Bom - sorriu com malícia.- Ora vejamos, disse-me que é o administrador principal da Swan Oriente...

- É verdade - assentiu friamente. - E então?

- Bem... Isso faz de você uma pessoa muito poderosa dentro da empresa...

- Gosto do poder - semicerrou os seus olhos amarelos. - Há pessoas que não. E, além disso, tenho gosto do meu trabalho, e exerço com cuidado o meu... Poder, menina Swan.

- Tenho certeza que você o exerce com uma habilidade maligna!

Ele riu suavemente, mas os seus olhos brilharam quando descobriu ódio nos dela.

- Ora, obrigado! Sinto-me lisonjeado!

- As pessoas ambiciosas gozam sempre com o poder - replicou Bella. - Isso é outra coisa que sei de você. É muito ambicioso.

- Isso é verdade.

- Harry disse que é insensível quando se trata de conseguir o que quer - continuou Bella.

- É capaz dele ter razão - murmurou ele. - Todos temos os nossos motivos pessoais, não é? Até Harry.

- E quais são os seus, senhor Cullen? - perguntou em voz baixa.

- Bom - murmurou ele com olhos trocistas, - Tive uma infância muito dura e isso me empurrou para grandes alturas.

- Que história tão triste! - ironizou com a pulsação acelerada. - Perdoe-me por não chorar, mas as alturas já constituem uma recompensa suficiente para si.

Ele riu e estudou o rosto dela.

- Sim, eu também penso assim!

- Harry contou-me alguma coisa sobre suas ambições futuras - continuou ela.

Estava muito perto de Bella, esboçando um sorriso duro e divertido pela sua hostilidade.

- Quer que lhe conte as suspeitas do meu tio sobre si? - perguntou Bella.

- Sou todo ouvidos, menina Swan - afirmou ele.

- Bom, ele disse que você quer controlar a Investimentos Swan, deserdá-lo e casar com a esposa perfeita para fundar uma dinastia.

- Disse isso? - murmurou Edward com um tom de quem acha graça.

- Sim - garantiu. - E também disse que quer fazer tudo isso antes de fazer trinta e cinco anos. Que idade tem, senhor Cullen?

- Trinta e três - murmurou com cinismo.

- Faltam dois anos para o momento decisivo - assinalou ela em jeito de troça. - Ora, ora. Não terá calculado mal, senhor Cullen?

- Não - olhou-a nos olhos. - Eu nunca calculo mal.

- Que astuto! - sussurrou sem alento. – Me diga como vai conseguir! Gostava de conhecer o seu plano de ação! Afinal de contas, tem que movimentar-se bastante depressa para conseguir tudo em dois anos, não acha?

- Claro que vou conseguir - declarou ele suavemente. - Afinal, tenho apenas que fazer as jogadas corretas no momento adequado.

- Terá que aproveitar as oportunidades.

- Tenho experiência disso.

- Aposto que sim - sorriu com tensão. - Mas talvez essas oportunidades não sejam suas. Talvez pertençam a mais alguém. Como você as aproveitará?

- Vou lhe contar um segredo - inclinou-se para ela. - As oportunidades pertencem a quem as agarra.

- Ah, sim? - inquiriu com o coração acelerado.

- Sim - murmurou sem sorrir. - O mundo em que vivemos está apenas a um passo da selva. Há predadores... E há presas. Os predadores são os que se apoderam das oportunidades e das presas... Bem, ficam em frangalhos, menina Swan. Ficam lançadas ao sol para que os abutres se alimentem com elas – os seus olhos brilharam. – É triste, sem dúvida. Os mansos não são abençoados e todos tremem quando um predador começa a caçar com um dedo – acariciou-lhe o pescoço fazendo-a tremer. – Pergunto-me... O que é você, menina Swan? Predador ou presa?

Kagome olhou para o seu rosto implacável e teve medo.

- Eu sei o que sou - continuou ele. - Porque todos fogem quando eu passo. Anteriormente, eu costumava me incomodar muito, sério, não imagina quanto... Mas agora penso nesses abutres e continuo a ser um predador...

Kagome estava quase a tremer, o seu coração batia acelerado. Sentia medo e emoção, e compreendeu que não lhe poderia ganhar... Naquela noite, porque estava sob muita tensão.

- É uma história interessante, senhor Cullen – anunciou, – Mas tenho os olhos pra fechar. Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

- Cansada, menina Swan? - debochou. - Pensei que quisesse falar durante todo o vôo!

- Parece que o cansaço me venceu...

- Decepcionou-me - observou-a com uma expressão dura e os olhos brilhantes.

O coração de Bella bateu ainda mais pelo mistério daquela voz.

- Se importa de apagar a luz, por favor? - perguntou ela sem alento.

- Claro que não - murmurou.

Estendeu uma mão e apagou-a. Bella fixou-se nos seus dedos compridos. Voltou-se, cobrindo-se com a manta, e tentou reclinar o assento. Franziu o sobrolho enquanto procurava o botão.

- Permita-me... - ofereceu-se Edward. Reclinou-se sobre ela; o seu poderoso peito pressionou-a e a sua boca ficou a poucos centímetros da dela.

- Estou bem. Eu... - balbuciou com a pulsação acelerada.

O assento reclinou-se devagar e ele observou-a serenamente. Por um suposto acidente, o homem puxou a manta, que caiu no chão.

Bella estremeceu. Sentia-se quase nua, ali reclinada, frente ao poderoso corpo de Edward. Nenhum homem a tinha olhado daquela forma antes, e Bella sabia muito bem no que é que ele estava pensando.

Alarmada, tentou apanhar a manta. Respirava com irregularidade e contemplava-o enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela.

- O que procura? - inquiriu Edward a uns centímetros da sua boca. - A sua manta?

Bella corou e os seus olhos castanhos pareceram aumentar quando percebeu que ele era muito perigoso.

- Tome - Edward apanhou a manta e estendeu-a sobre o corpo trêmulo de Bella. Os dedos compridos dele roçaram-lhe o pescoço e ela estremeceu de irritação. Tirou sua mão e o olhou com fúria. – Deixa eu te cobrir e te desejar uma boa-noite. Vai precisar de todo o descanso que puder!

- Muito obrigada! - replicou-lhe. - Boa-noite!

Virou-lhe as costas. Estava sem alento por causa da ira. Ficou na escuridão do interior do avião, consciente de que ele tinha voltado a ganhar a partida.

Harry tinha razão em temer Inuyasha. Céus, ela também tinha medo dele.

Doía-lhe a cabeça. As lágrimas quentes reuniram-se nos seus olhos e não as secou. O seu rosto estava escondido pela escuridão do avião. Pensou que, graças a Deus, o seu pai tinha sobrevivido, e perguntou-se quantos anos mais poderia suportar, com Bella como herdeira e Harry desesperado por dominar a empresa.

Compreendeu que a sua dor era também culpa. Sabia tudo sobre a sua culpa. O seu pai tentou sempre que odiasse Harry; desde que era criança; o seu tio, por sua vez, fez tudo o possível para que odiasse Charlie. Culpa e mais culpa. Culpa por ter fugido deles. Culpa porque não estava ali para deter Harry. Culpa por não estar ao lado do seu pai quando a morte lhe enviou um aviso.

Cansada de chorar, Kagome adormeceu, enquanto o avião sobrevoava o Médio Oriente, por um céu cor de sangue.

Foi um sono inquieto. Mexeu-se e acordou de vez em quando para ouvir o zumbido constante dos motores do avião. Acordaram-nos para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Bella foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e penteou o cabelo comprido.

E o vôo continuou. A luz do dia entrou pelas janelas do aviã permanecia em silêncio ao lado de Edward. Não se arriscaria a falar com ele outra vez até recarregar as baterias.

Assim, permaneceram em silêncio, a ler. Ele, um livro de história econômica e política; Bella, um romance de famílias poderosas. No livro, o pai de um dos protagonistas morria de ataque cardíaco. Bella baixou o livro e ficou pálida. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. As aeromoças orientais, moviam-se no interior, recolhendo os copos e os tabuleiros.

- Já chegamos - disse de repente Edward fechando o seu livro.

Bella ergueu-se; estavam a descer por entre as nuvens. Olhou pela janela com o coração acelerado, à procura da colônia.

Ali estava. Os arranha-céus brancos brilhavam no amanhecer. As águas azuis do porto estavam salpicadas de tons dourados e podiam ver-se os barcos ancorados no porto, entre a península Kowloon e as colinas da ilha.

- Quando poderei ver o meu pai?

- Esta manhã - respondeu ele friamente. - Eu próprio a levarei lá.

- Não é preciso. Eu apanho um táxi - voltou-se para ele com um sorriso hostil. - A casa de meu pai fica na Baía Repulse, longe da cidade. Não quero incomodar você.

- Em absoluto - replicou ele. - Sou dono da casa vizinha de seu pai.

Reinou um silêncio tenso. Ela olhou- nos olhos e viu deboche neles. O seu coração acelerava-se ao perceber como aquele homem era perigoso para a família.

- Junto à do meu pai? - repetiu com voz mais firme.

- Uhum. Mesmo ao lado - um sorriso duro desenhou-se na sua boca. - Ora, menina Swan, ficou muito pálida. Espero que não seja nada de mal.

- Nada, claro que não - replicou. Olhou pela janela outra vez; o seu coração batia com fúria e ira. "A casa vizinha!", repetiu em silêncio alarmada.

O avião dirigiu-se à terra. A pista estava iluminada com tons brancos azulados e dourados. Um segundo depois, aterraram.

- Tem um carro à nossa espera - anunciou Edward quando saíram.

- Ah, muito bem! - Bella caminhou atrás dele. Estava desalinhada, cansada e cheia de ressentimento porque Edward parecia tão imaculado e fresco como sempre.

Quando saíram do aeroporto, sentiu de imediato o ambiente de umidade. O carro, que era conduzido por um motorista, tinha ar condicionado. Viajaram pelas ruas de Tsimshatsui e depois pelo túnel da ilha de Hong Kong. Bella quase não olhou para as ruas conhecidas. Estava muito ocupada a tentar assimilar que tinha regressado à sua casa depois de dois anos. Continuaram pelo caminho até Baía Repulse. O carro atravessou a entrada cinzenta em direção a um pátio com uma fonte. Edward ajudou-a a sair do carro.

- Vou buscar a sua mala.

A porta abriu-se e saiu uma bonita oriental, vestida com um cheong-sam branco até às coxas. Os seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente.

- Olá Nightingale - cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso

- Menina Bella - a mulher aproximou-se com passos curtos e sorriu-lhe com alegria. - Tem havido tantos problemas desde que se foi embora!

- Alguma notícia do hospital? - perguntou Bella e abraçou-a

- O mesmo. O senhor Charlie está bem e vai ficar melhor em pouco tempo.

- Se Deus quiser - murmurou Kagome.

Nightingale era a amah do seu pai, a sua governanta, há cinco anos. Era mais nova que Kagome. Trabalhava muito, era leal e mantinha a casa limpíssima. Era considerada parte da família.

Inuyasha apareceu junto delas.

- Aqui está a sua mala. Vou deixá-la para que descanse e troque de roupa. As visitas são ás onze. Venho buscá-la às dez e meia.

- Estarei pronta - disse Bella com firmeza e olhar hostil.

Deixou a mala e regressou ao carro. Ela contemplou-o com ódio, a estudar o seu poderoso corpo, tão alto e bem vestido. Meteu-se no carro e desapareceu.

- O senhor Edward é muito atraente... - suspirou Nightingale ao seu lado.

- Não acho - replicou Bella. Entrou no corredor fresco da casa.

- Todas as mulheres o desejam - continuou Nightingale.

- Não eu. - Bella dirigiu-se à escada e tentou ignorar a adoração que a oriental sentia pelo detestável Edward.

- O senhor Charlie diz que o senhor Edward é o filho que nunca teve.

Bella ficou gelada na escada. O seu coração parou e voltou-se lentamente para ela.

- O meu pai disse isso?

- Todos os dias, desde que a menina partiu.

- Que Edward é o filho que nunca teve?

- Claro.

Bella ficou calada durante um bom bocado com o rosto pálido. Era óbvio que Edward poderia ser o presidente da administração a uma velocidade vertiginosa.

Com esforço, Bella tentou esquecer-se de Edward e foi para o seu antigo quarto. Ligou o ar condicionado, abriu a mala e colocou tudo no guarda-roupa. Estavam no inicio de Julho e o calor era muito úmido. Tomou uma ducha e colocou um vestido fresco para o Verão. Quando Edward chegou para buscá-la, ela já estava pronta.

Ele também tinha tomado banho, o seu cabelo ruivo ainda estava úmido. Usava um terno diferente, de corte impecável, de um tecido muito fino, e um relógio de prata com corrente sobre o colete formal. Bella pensou que era a imagem viva do presidente da administração.

- Ora, ora, sim, está pronta para mim - comentou suavemente observando a sua figura com insolência.

- Obrigada, senhor Cullen - corou. - Vamos? - ela passou junto dele e sentiu um formigueiro no seu interior.

- Já se adaptou? - perguntou ele com deboche, quando caminhavam para o carro que estava estacionado à frente da casa.

- Ah, sim, claro - respondeu ela odiando-o quando lhe abriu a porta. - Estou habituada às viagens longas de Hong-Kong à Europa, como você.

- Sim - olhou-a com sarcasmo. - É muito inteligente! Olhe, agora também me encarrego de todos os assuntos internacionais. Já desde algum tempo.

- Sim? - os seus olhos castanhos lançaram faíscas de ódio. - É um homem muito ativo! Voa de um lado para o outro para a Investimentos Swan. Nova Iorque. Londres, Paris... Munique?

- Não esqueça o Japão - acrescentou ele.

Bella apertou os lábios e entrou no carro. Edward sentou-se ao seu lado e o motorista pôs o carro em andamento.

- Tive uma conversa muito interessante com Nightingale - comentou Kagome. - Disse-me que o meu pai gosta muito de você.

- Eu também gosto muito dele.

- Também me disse que para ele você é o filho que nunca teve.

- Como as mulheres gostam de mexericar! - Resmungou Edward.

- Toda a gente faz mexericos em Hong-Kong. Sabia disto? Sim, suponho que sim. Morro de vontade por descobrir o que as pessoas dirão de...

Reinou um breve silêncio. O mar apareceu à sua esquerda, e a costa rochosa à direita. O ambiente vibrava com uma sensação de ameaça.

- Não pretende me intrigar com esses rumores, não é, menina Swan? - perguntou ele com voz dura. - Não ia gostar nada de saber que gosta de armar escândalos. Principalmente, sobre mim.

- Claro que não, senhor Cullen - o seu coração sofreu um aperto.

- Fico feliz em saber - sussurrou com uma expressão muito séria. - Porque se o fizer, me veria obrigado a me vingar, e você não ia gostar disso. As coisas poderiam ficar negras.

- Estava querendo dizer que saberei de coisas sobre você através de rumores. Não digo que eu o fizesse pessoalmente...

- Claro que não! Você não vai querer me provocar mais do que já fez. Não é, menina Swan?

Bella ficou calada e observou-o, hipnotizada pela ameaça patente no duro rosto de Edward.

- Porque quando surge uma provocação entre um homem e uma mulher, trata-se de uma briga pela supremacia - continuou ele. - Só há uma forma de terminar com isso – o seu olhar desceu até os seus seios e observou-os subir e descer, com a respiração agitada. – Você me compreende?

- Oh, sim! - replicou ela com os olhos faiscantes. – Você está dizendo que me enfrentaria da forma mais óbvia possível se alguma vez o irritar. É isso?

- Garota esperta - murmurou ele. - Bom, é uma ameaça inútil, não é? Porque tenho a certeza de que daqui por diante não me vai irritar. Não é?

Bella podia sentir que o seu corpo estava especialmente vivo; vibrava com pulsações que nunca tinha experimentado. Voltou-se para o outro lado e compreendeu que estava a vencê-la uma vez mais. Pensou que ele tinha razão: se houvesse uma briga entre eles, Edward sairia vencedor.

Desceram até à Baía Repulse e depois subiram por uma estrada sinuosa até ao cimo, de onde se podia ver o Distrito Central, era o coração do dinheiro e do poder de Hong-Kong, com os seus arranha-céus brancos na neblina solarenga e o calor úmido.

Não tardaram a entrar no estacionamento do hospital.

- O seu pai está à nossa espera - disse Edward quando saiu do carro. - Vai parecer que está muito bem, mas deve ter cuidado. Não faça nem diga nada que o altere.

- Não precisa de me dizer isso - replicou ela com desdém.

Entrou no hospital e estremeceu com o cheiro a anti-séptico que emanava dos corredores brancos. O médico acompanhou-os aos quartos particulares.

- Não fiquem com ele muito tempo. Dez minutos no máximo, não quero que se altere.

Levaram-nos para uma sala com paredes de vidro. Por trás de um balcão havia várias enfermeiras.

- Tem uma visita, senhor Swan - anunciou o médico e abriu a porta.

Charlie levantou a vista e sorriu.

- Bella! - estendeu os braços.

- Olá, pai! - sussurrou a jovem. Caminhou em direção a ele e tentou não se alarmar com a sua aparência. Abraçou-o e beijou-o.

Parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos. Tinha o peito enfaixado e fios nos seus pulsos e peito para registar as palpitações na misteriosa máquina que estava atrás dele, na qual cintilavam as pulsações em números vermelhos.

- Bella... Graças a Deus que estás em casa – pegou-lhe numa mão com força. – Edward trouxe você de volta para mim. Sabia que ele conseguiria. Sabia que ele compreenderia de imediato que já é hora de...

- Tenta não falar muito - aconselhou-lhe Edward. - Precisa descansar.

- Agora já posso fazê-lo - sussurrou Charlie. - Não é, Edward? Agora que está encarregado, agora que a trouxe para casa

Kagome franziu o sobrolho e olhou para Edward. " Agora que está encarregado, agora que a trouxe para casa? De que raios estão falando?", perguntou-se.

- Posso confiar sempre em você, não é Edward? - continuou Charlie e pegou também na mão de Edward.

- Sempre - replicou Edward com a sua voz profunda e controlada.

Nesse momento Bella compreendeu como estavam unidos, o muito que Charlie confiava em Edward. Ficou comovida e impressionada. Edward tinha declarado a ela que só atuava por ambição. Nesse sentido, aquela sensação só poderia acabar em traição.

Charlie olhou para Bella.

- Vai ficar, não é? Fará de Hong-Kong a sua casa outra vez, não Londres. Está muito longe.

Bella desviou o olhar para a janela; as águas do porto estavam azuis, e a ilha Lantau sobressaía entre uma leve neblina. Verde, exótica, misteriosa, fazia-a recordar a sua mãe Renée, e a sua trágica morte nas costas desertas da ilha. Uma dor profunda invadiu-a; as lágrimas assomaram-se aos seus olhos e olhou para o seu pai.

- Claro que ficarei - repôs. - Nunca mais lhe deixarei - acrescentou com paixão.

Charlie suspirou e descontraiu-se.

- Se ficar, vai precisar de um trabalho... Edward, há alguma vaga na Swan?

- Como minha secretária - declarou ele e ela olhou-o de repente.

- Não quero ser sua secretária! - exclamou ela com ira e hostilidade.

- Você precisa de trabalho e eu de uma secretária - semicerrou os olhos.

- Não.

- Mas porque não? – Charlie estava pasmado. - Devia aceitar o trabalho. É a única forma de nos garantir que... - a máquina por trás dele começou a zumbir quando o seu coração se acelerou dramaticamente.

- Encoste-se, pai! - obrigou-a, alarmada pelo piscar dos números vermelhos.

- Aceite o trabalho - insistiu Edward em voz baixa.

... examinou-o.

- Bella, por favor! - Charlie apertava-lhe a mão.

- Têm que sair já - o médico abriu a porta e entrou com as enfermeiras.

- O que está acontecendo? - Bella levantou-se. - É outro ataque?

- Aceite o trabalho - disse-lhe Edward suavemente e também se levantou.

- Quero que você trabalhe com ele - murmurou Charlie. - Quero que o conheça. É um homem bom e forte. Pode salvar a todos!

- Eu aceito o trabalho - replicou ela automaticamente.

- Está contratada - disse-lhe Edward. Depois agarrou-lhe num pulso e arrastou-a até à porta, enquanto as enfermeiras cuidavam de Charlie.

- Edward é o indicado! - gritou Charlie quando eles saíram. - Escute, Bella! A Harry, não! A Harry, não...!

Edward puxou-a e fechou a porta. Levou-a pelos corredores a toda a brida. Então Bella compreendeu tudo.

Charlie queria casá-la com aquele homem. Ele tinha planeado tudo, e Edward ia garantir-lhe que acontecesse. Juntos, tinham preparado o seu casamento.

"Nunca!" disse para si violentamente. Nunca se casaria com aquele tubarão sinistro que fingia ser atento, leal e trabalhador. Talvez tivesse conseguido enganar o seu pai, mas a ela não. A ira invadiu-a quando pensou na maneira como a tinha ido buscar a Londres: com tanta frieza, confiança e segurança.

Se Harry não a tivesse advertido desde o início que Edward era perigoso, e que desejava apoderar-se da Investimentos Swan, teria respondido à sua atração sexual, à sua aparência grandiosa, ao seu engenho astuto e frio.

Até a inteligente e conhecedora Sue ficou impressionada com Ewdard, quando lhe falou de amor.

Olhou-o com ódio. Caminhava ao seu lado com uma expressão dura, e Bella observou o canalha sem piedade que queria casar com ela para poder satisfazer as suas ambições e possuir a Swan. Que pensasse duas vezes, sussurrou para o seu interior.

Quando saíram do hospital, Bella perguntou com tensão.

- Alguma notícia do meu tio?

- Ah... o amado tio. Me perguntava quando iria mencionar nele!

- É meu tio e gosto dele - disse ela com um sorriso tenso e o coração acelerado pela ira.

- Suponho que ele continua morando em Tai Hnag, hein?

Edward abriu-lhe a porta do carro e examinou-a com os olhos semicerrados.

- Claro.

- Está trabalhando esta semana? - ela manteve o olhar baixo para esconder a fúria que brilhava nos seus olhos.

- Não, está suspenso, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Vou telefonar pra ele assim que chegar a casa - anunciou Kagome e entrou no carro.

Edward sentou-se ao seu lado e fechou a porta. O motorista acelerou, passando por edifícios coloniais, prados verdes e fontes brilhantes.

- Como é que está o caso da acusação por agressão? - perguntou Bella - É óbvio que não posso incomodar o meu pai com isso, mas tem que se fazer alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe. Deixe isso comigo. Eu vou tratar do assunto.

- Ficaria agradecida, senhor Cullen, se me deixasse ocupar-me das relações familiares como eu achar conveniente.

Reinou um silêncio tenso. Os olhos de Edward possuíam um brilho ameaçador.

- Como quiser - aceitou com frieza. - Enquanto isso, espero você no meu escritório na segunda-feira de manhã. Assim terá três dias para você se adaptar. Pode ser às nove em ponto?

- Às nove em ponto - concordou Bella.

Quando o olhou nos olhos sentiu muito medo, porque sabia que ele era mais forte.


	3. Use o Cabelo Solto

**Dedicado à klapaucius e NAYFA**

* * *

- Então tinha razão - Harry estava pasmado, os seus olhos brilhavam de ódio. - Cullen vai apoderar-se de tudo, do escritório de Hong-Kong, da rede internacional, de tudo.

Bella telefonou-lhe assim que chegou a casa, e ele foi à casa dela como um turbilhão. Harry tinha imenso carisma, a sua personalidade era magnética. A jovem viu que tinha envelhecido, embora o seu cabelo continuasse negro. Era alto e vestia uma camisa ás listras azuis e brancas e uma calça preta.

- Não vou casar com ele - sussurrou Bella.

Harry observou-a com alguma suspeita.

- É sério! - repetiu ela examinando-o; estavam no salão da casa. - Não me importa o que ele diz ou faz, prefiro morrer a casar com Edward Cullen!

- Graças a Deus - suspirou Harry e abraçou-a. – Me perdoa por não acreditar em você! Desde que você partiu conspiraram contra mim, armaram-me armadilhas e...

- Harry, porque você armou aquele escândalo? - estudou-o com as lágrimas nos olhos. – Você bateu no meu pai! No seu próprio irmão, Harry! Se pudesse vê-lo no hospital... com os fios, as ligaduras e...

- Estava louco naquela noite - confessou Harry. - Estava com tanto ciúme do Cullen, tão cheio de ódio pelo Charlie... Bebi demas. Nem sequer me lembro de ter batido nele. Só sei que acordei numa cela, com uma dor de cabeça.

Bella lutou por compreender as duas versões, mas era muito difícil. Sentia compaixão por Harry, mas também fúria, ele tinha estado a ponto de matar o seu pai. Harry leu bem o seu pensamento e suplicou-lhe com as mãos nos ombros.

- Bella, juro que não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Muito pálida, Bella inspirou profundamente.

- Tentou... ir vê-lo?

- Não me deixam nem me aproximar do edifício - explicou com amargura. - Cullen, claro! Telefonou de Londres para o hospital e deu instruções estritas para me impedirem de ver Charlie.

Bella entendia, mas sentia aversão por Edward. Tinha feito o mais correto e além disso tinha o controle completo de uma situação que ela nunca conseguira dominar.

- Quando começa a trabalhar com ele? - perguntou-lhe Harry de repente.

- Na segunda-feira de manhã - respondeu.

- Nunca fique sozinha com aquele canalha - sugeriu-lhe o seu tio com os olhos semicerrados.

- Está pensando que ele tentará...? - interrompeu-se pálida.

- Te seduzir? - terminou Harry por ela. - É uma jogada astuta, Bella. Você é a chave do futuro dele.

Quando Harry se foi embora, Bella sentou-se no terraço. Nada tinha mudado. Charlie tentava mantê-la ao seu lado e Harry fazia a mesma coisa. Emocionalmente, a jovem sentia-se como uma marionete. A única coisa diferente em Hong-Kong era Edward, e a ameaça que representava. Bella não sabia como o controlaria.

Passou perto dela uma vespa a voar e a brincar com as assas. Bella observou-a e recordou as palavras de Harry: "Te seduzir? É uma jogada astuta..." Os seus olhos brilharam com determinação. Ele que experimentasse!

Na segunda-feira apresentou-se para trabalhar no edifício Swan. O Distrito Central era o centro do dinheiro; as ruas estavam cheias de bancos, gigantes financeiros e hotéis internacionais. Circulavam os metrôs, ouviam-se buzinas dos táxis e os arranha-céus elevavam-se até o céu azul.

Bella usava um vestido de algodão branco com decote em bico, de mangas curtas, e umas sandálias prateadas. Levava o cabelo apanhado num rabo de cavalo.

Quando saiu do elevador no último andar tropeçou com Edward que avançava pelo corredor.

- Oh! - Bella corou e fez uma careta. - Porque não olha por onde anda?

- Você atravessou no meu caminho - explicou Edward semicerrando os olhos. - Que isto não se transforme num hábito... - os seus olhos desceram até aos seus seios agitados. - Um vestido bem escolhido, eficiente, mas muito sensual. Tem um gosto admirável. Vou gostar de te ver andar assim pelo escritório.

- Me visto para o trabalho, não para você! - replicou ela corada.

- Sou o seu chefe. As duas coisas são indivisíveis.

- Eu não contaria com isso.

- Ora! - anunciou com calma. - Isso é um desafio. A terceira vez que põe as suas cartas todas na mesa! Nunca será uma boa jogadora de póquer - os seus olhos troçaram nos dela. - Tente apresentar uma aparência bonita e deixe a intriga para os grandes. Não gostaria de lhe ver derrotada.

Bella olhou-o apenas com ira e decidiu não falar.

- Anda. Vou te mostrar o seu escritório - conduziu-a pelo corredor. Bella examinou o escritório, a decoração, a tapeçaria em tom creme e os móveis de mogno.

- Bem-vinda ao seu novo lar - murmurou Edward em picardia.

- Muito bonito - admitiu.

- Suponho que sabe usar essas máquinas, não é? - apontou para o computador, a impressora e o fax.

- Claro! - admitiu com indignação.

- Bem - voltou-se metendo as mãos nos bolsos das do seu fato preto. - Então podemos começar. Domine a sua estenografia e venha comigo. Vou te ditar umas cartas.

Bella deixou a sua bolsa na mesa e o seguiu até ao seu escritório. A tapeçaria era creme, a condizer com as paredes; havia uma grande palmeira num vaso de terracota, uma mesa enorme de mogno com seis telefones, quadros coloridos de Picasso e Kandinsky e uma vista panorâmica de Hong-Kong nas grandes janelas.

Edward sentou-se na sua cadeira por trás da secretária.

- Sente-se - anunciou e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça, reclinando-se e observando Bella com expressão misteriosa.

Ela cruzou as pernas e os olhos de Edward seguiram o movimento. Ele não sorria. A atração sexual vibrava entre eles como eletricidade.

- As cartas? - recordou ela.

Ele olhou-a. Depois ditou quatro cartas enquanto ela tentava seguir o ritmo.

- Novo parágrafo. Sugiro a quantia de dez milhões de dólares de Hong-Kong para começar os... - continuava a ditar sem parar.

Bella escrevia os símbolos que esperava conseguir decifrar depois.

- Atenciosamente, etc., etc. Agora a carta para o senhor Jasper Halle... - continuou.

Quando terminaram Bella tinha a mão a doer.

- Vou escrevê-las.

- Imprima logo - ordenou ele. - Quero-as no correio antes do almoço. Leve também essas pastas e estude-as. Vou lhe fazer perguntas daqui a uma hora.

Bella regressou ao seu escritório, decidida a demonstrar-lhe que era uma secretária eficiente. O processador de texto era fácil de manusear e escreveu as cartas em quinze minutos. Depois estudou as pastas com cuidado, atendeu chamadas e perguntou a Edward se estava disponível.

- Sim? - sussurrou uma voz feminina muito sensual quando Bella levantou o telefone. - Quem fala?

- Isabella Swan, a nova secretária do senhor Cullen. O que deseja, senhora...?

- Senhorita - corrigiu a voz. – Senhorita Tanya Denalli.

Bella ficou tensa e conteve a respiração ao recordar a chamada que Edward fez da limusine e o tom sedutor e sensual com que falou.

- Tanya...? Vou ver se o senhor Cullen está disponível - anunciou Bella e carregou no botão do intercomunicador. – Tanya Denalli na linha um.

- Podes passar.

Bella obedeceu.

- Tanya! - exclamou Edward. - Obrigada pela noite de ontem...

Bella desligou o telefone como se este a queimasse; depois perguntou-se porque teria experimentado aquelas reações.

Dez minutos mais tarde ouviu o inter-comunicador.

- Reservei uma mesa para dois no Mandarim Grill para a uma hora, para hoje. A senhorita Tanya deverá estar aqui à uma e meia. Avise-me assim que chegar.

- De acordo - replicou com tensão. Pensou que a levaria ao palácio do hotel Mandarim, onde a elite se encontrava.

Mais tarde ligou para falar das pastas que ela tinha estudado. Cullen descreveu-lhe os acordos atuais, reclinado na sua cadeira com as mãos na cabeça.

- No que respeita ao Shangai... Precisamos de mais informação antes de começar a escrever... - concluiu Edward.

- Não deveria ser o Harry a encarregar-se disso? – perguntou Bella de repente. - Andou na escola com o MD e fez muitos trabalhos para eles.

- Está suspenso do trabalho - recordou-lhe Edward semicerrando os olhos.

- Mas este é um negócio importante - disse ela. - Ele é o homem indicado para lhes arrancar a verdade.

- Sou sempre eu que decido. É minha secretária, não minha conselheira.

- Também sou a filha do presidente da administração - replicou ela.

- É - murmurou ele. – Me perguntava quando chegaríamos a esta situação - levantou-se e caminhou com uma expressão fria em direção a ela.

Bella observou-o e a sua pulsação acelerou-se com o medo.

- Gostas de pôr as cartas na mesa - troçou e estava muito perto dela. - E acho que está na hora de eu te mostrar uma... - arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Apenas um dos meus ases. Eu controlo esta empresa, não você, nem Harry, nem sequer o seu pai.

- Só por algum tempo - replicou ela. - Vou herdar a empresa e quando isso acontecer...

- Vai me expulsar - anunciou. - Mas ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer até lá. Ora, talvez você se case...

- O que não é muito provável - replicou-lhe com ira.

- Talvez você mude de opinião - troçou ele.

- Não mudarei. Mesmo que assim fosse...

- Vai me expulsar. Sim, a vingança vai ser doce, não duvido. Enquanto isso eu controlo a empresa, e sou muito duro com secretárias insolentes.

Bella ficou calada e apertou os lábios com fúria.

- Assim está melhor - murmurou ele, desfrutando o seu poder.

- Está quase na hora do almoço - lembrou-lhe Bella com tensão. - Há mais alguma coisa ou posso ir embora?

- Só mais uma coisa - deslizou a mão pela nuca dela fazendo-a gemer. - Não gosto deste penteado - puxou a fita de seda branca enquanto a olhava nos olhos, e deslizou um dedo pela nuca nua. Baixou o olhar para contemplar os mamilos que se erguiam violentamente como resposta. - Daqui para a frente, use o cabelo solto - murmurou sorrindo. Depois olhou-a nos olhos com autoridade. - E é uma ordem!

- É tudo? - balbuciou com ira.

- De momento sim - ergueu-se com um olhar brilhante.

Bella levantou-se pesarosa e caminhou até à porta. Desejava desatar a correr porque tinha as pernas a tremer e sentia o olhar dele nas suas costas. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou ali, muito quieta, a tremer e respirando com dificuldade.

A porta do escritório abriu-se de repente. Bella levantou a cabeça e viu uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelo longo, óculos escuros e vestido preto justo.

- Sou Tanya Denalli - anunciou a mulher. Os óculos escuros davam-lhe um ar de mistério. - O Cullen está à minha espera.

- Claro – concordou Bella controlando-se. – Vou dizer-lhe que está aqui - e bateu com força na porta de Edward. Abriu-a um pouco e disse: - A senhorita Tanya está aqui.

- Mande-a entrar.

Bella afastou-se para um lado para deixar passar a bonita e enigmática mulher, que fechou a porta atrás de si. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se se seria sua amante. Bella não gostava da tensão que se criava no seu estômago perante aquela idéia. Fazia-a recordar a maneira como entrou no seu apartamento de Londres e viu ali Edward e pensou que era o amante secreto de Sue. Pareciam ciúmes. Mas como podiam ser? Antes nunca se tinha sentido tão ciumenta...

Recuperou-se e apertou os lábios. Pensou que o melhor era afastar-se uma hora para comer e esquecer Edward.

Ao sair à rua Des Voeux, inspirou o ar quente e úmido. Havia barulho por todo o lado e gente que corria de um lado para o outro.

- Espera! - gritou uma voz do edifício Swan. - Bella, espera!

Voltou-se e gemeu de alegria quando viu Jacob correr para ela. Foi ao seu encontro de imediato e ele levantou-a no ar. Bella sentiu-se muito contente quando viu o seu melhor e mais querido amigo.

- Jake!

- Querida Bella!

Abraçaram e riram com os olhos brilhantes.

Naquele momento Edward saiu do edifício em direção à sua limusine, com a bonita Tanya pelo braço. Olhou para Jacob e Bella com desconfiança, que continuavam abraçados.

- Acabo de saber que você voltou para a Swan. É verdade que esta trabalhando como secretária na empresa?

Bella viu Edward a pouca distância quando ele abria a porta da limusine a Tanya.

- Jake, vamos comer ou fazer qualquer coisa

Comeram no Califórnia, um local noturno com luzes de néon. Os locais noturnos em Hong-Kong estão abertos todo o dia. Aquele era muito bom, limpo e servia uma comida excelente.

Bella contou-lhe depressa como se dera o ataque cardíaco do seu pai.

- Harry sempre foi muito auto-destrutivo. Agora também quer destruir o Charlie - comentou Jacob. - E a você? Ainda querem partir aos bocados?

- Sim, mas isso não é minha principal preocupação - admitiu. - Edward é quem mais me inquieta... - alguma coisa a preveniu para não mencionar o seu temor do casamento. Isso também a incomodou. Tinha sempre confiado em Jacob, mas não lhe podia contar isso.

- Não se preocupe - repôs ele. - Eu sei que consegue controlá-lo. Simplesmente conserve a calma e não poderá te confundir.

- Esse é o problema. Não consigo manter a calma e ele me confunde - baixou o olhar.

- Precisas de te divertir - declarou Jacob. - Sugiro irmos dançar ao 1997!

- É precisamente isso do que preciso! - exclamou Bella.

- Perfeito! Dane-se o cansaço da viagem. Vou te levar esta noite e ficarei acordado até os olhos se fecharem.

Quando regressou ao escritório, Edward chamou-a com voz dura. Bella ficou tensa e obedeceu. Ele estava junto às janelas com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Pensei que Jacob Black estivesse em Londres – falou

- Estava lá em negócios - explicou. - Regressou hoje.

- Soube que você estava trabalhando comigo, e...

- Soube – interrompeu.

- Precisamente - caminhou em direção a ela com os olhos semicerrados. - Olha, Bella, JAcob não é uma boa companhia para você nesta crise familiar, está claro?

- O quê...? - os seus olhos deitaram faíscas de ira. - Não quer que esteja com ele? Você tá louco! Não vou renunciar a...

- Se quiser, pode fazer o quiser - interrompeu-a ele. - Mas lembre-se que é um membro muito importante da comunidade financeira. Também que ele fala com as pessoas, lhe garanto, de qualquer tema que tenhas naquela mente vazia.

- Como você se atreve? - perguntou ela furiosa.

- Não lhe diga nada que ele possa contar à comunidade - declarou Edward. - Já nos basta ter o Charlie no hospital, Harry acusado de agressão e você a trabalhar comigo. Não quero que os rumores destabilizem as ações. Entendeu?

Lutou para manter o controle.

- Sim, senhor!

- Volte para o trabalho - olhou-a; - Vamos ter uma tarde muito ocupada.

Bella bateu com a porta quando saiu. Manter a calma! Era uma piada. Edward fazia todo o possível para inflamá-la em cada instante.

Naquela noite foi visitar o seu pai no hospital. Encontrou-o muito melhor, a ouvir música clássica.

- Como foi o seu primeiro dia como secretária do Edward? - perguntou-lhe debilmente, mas com os olhos brilhantes. Escutou entusiasmado quando Bella lhe contou algumas meias verdades sobre o seu trabalho.

Não havia oportunidade de convencer o seu pai que Edward era uma víbora, pensou quando apanhou um táxi- para casa. De momento devia aceitar as coisas tal como estavam.

O resto da semana passou quase da mesma maneira que o princípio. Os dias no escritório eram tensos, mas o trabalho tornou-se mais interessante do que tinha imaginado. Enfrascou-se numa rotina frenética com Edward, e via o seu pai todos os dias e achava-o melhor. Também se mantinha em contato com Harry. Estava muito contente por Charlie estar melhor, e isso deu esperanças a Bella de uma possível reconciliação. Embora continuasse acusado de agressão, o julgamento estava programado para daí a dois meses. Isso dava-lhe tempo para esperar e comentá-lo com Charlie quando estivesse melhor. O seu único alívio era Jacob, que a levava a passear todas as noites. Iam aos seus lugares favoritos: 1997, Rick's Café, Go-Down e às vezes iam à Casa da Fatalidade, em Wan Cham.

No sábado de manhã Bella estava no terraço, com um vestido vermelho de Verão, quando tocou a campainha. Nightingale abriu a porta.

- O senhor Cullen - anunciou um momento depois.

Bella olhou-o com irritação quando ele entrou na sala.

Estava perigoso e sensual com a sua calça azul e a sua camisa branca com o colarinho aberto. O seu peito bronzeado, e uns óculos pretos escondiam os seus olhos. A pulsação de Bella acelerou-se perante aquela consciência irritante que sentia junto dele. Naquele dia era mais forte, mais profunda porque ele vestia roupa informal.

- A que devo a honra? - troçou ela.

- O seu pai vai sair do hospital na hora do almoço - anunciou Edward. - Pensei que talvez quisesses ir comigo buscá-lo.

- O meu pai sai hoje e sou a última a saber! - os seus olhos brilharam. - Que...!

- Não seja infantil - repreendeu-a. - Eu sou o contato com o hospital. Telefonam a mim, não a você.

Bella sentia-se dorida por o seu pai não lhe ter telefonado a ela. Depois de uma vida em que a tinha devorado emocionalmente, de repente sentia-se relegada pelo odioso Edward.

- Não fique aí olhando para mim - murmurou ele. – Você vem ou não?

- Sim - respondeu com fúria.

- Bem - voltou-se, meteu as mãos no bolso das calças e deu algumas ordens à amah. - Nightingale, prepare o quarto do senhor Charlie.

- Sim, senhor Edward.

- Leve para lá uma televisão para que possa ver as informações de Hong-Kong, e todos os seus programas favoritos. Além disso, prepare por favor um jantar para três para esta noite.

Furiosa, Bella avançou para ele.

- Espera um minuto! Ninguém me disse nada sobre isto

- São ordens do teu pai - anunciou Edward com dureza - Suponho que não terá objeção em jantar com o seu pai esta noite, não?

- Claro que não! - replicou com ira. - Simplesmente gostaria que me levassem em consideração!

Ele olhou-a com um desprezo que a irritou.

- Vamos - apressou-a. - Devemos ir buscá-lo ao meio-dia.

Dirigiram-se ao hospital no carro de Edward. Iam no banco de trás, com uma janela aberta. A brisa quente alvoroçava o cabelo de Edward. Bella estava consciente do seu corpo poderoso e musculoso. Cada pormenor da sua aparência ficou gravado na sua memória.

- Malditos comprimidos! - exclamou Charlie enquanto Edward o ajudava a entrar no carro.

- Vai correr tudo bem - acalmou-o Edward. - Deve se descontrair.

- Encarregue-se de tudo, posso descontrair-me finalmente - anunciou Charlie.

O carro dirigiu-se a casa e o seu pai tagarelou alegremente. Quando se detiveram na estrada, Nightingale saiu a correr.

- Bem-vindo a casa, senhor Charlie - cumprimentou-o com alegria. - Coloquei uma televisão no seu quarto, e flores frescas, e fruta... Manga, papaia.

- Não quero ir para a cama! – disse Charlie apoiando-se no forte braço de Edward. - Acabo de sair de uma! Leva-me para o terraço e prepara-me um ponche Singapura.

- Nada de álcool - replicou Edward com firmeza e levou-o para o terraço.

- Ah, assim está melhor - Charlie sentou-se numa cadeira de balanço. - Nunca me cansarei desta paisagem. Não é tão bonita?

O telefone quebrou o silêncio da casa.

- Eu atendo - anunciou Edward e entrou como se fosse o dono da casa. Era outra exibição de poder que fez ferver o sangue de Bella. Depois de um momento, Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou-a friamente. - É para você - explicou e passou-lhe o auscultador. - Black!

- Olá, Jake - respondeu Bella.

- Olá, linda - cumprimentou-a com alegria. – Você vem ao meu barco amanhã à tarde?

- Não o perderia por nada deste mundo! - respondeu ela a sorrir.

- Perfeito! Passo pra te buscar à uma e meia. Leve o seu biquini mais sensual. Os rapazes estão apaixonados por você como de costume.

- Galanteador! - riu ela. - Levarei o biquíni mais sexy que encontrar! Nos vemos amanhã. Adeus - Voltou-se e quase chocou contra o forte peito de Edward.

- Oh! - corou. - Estava escutando escondido, Edward?

- Você saiu com o Jacob todas as noites desta semana.

- Também é espião? - replicou ela com os olhos brilhantes.

- Onde você vai amanhã com ele? - os seus olhos amarelos brilharam de ira.

- Vou passar a tarde no barco dele - respondeu entre dentes. - Alguma objeção?

- Desde que não fale com ele, não - replicou. Voltou-se e saiu para o terraço.

Quando Bella se recuperou, saiu para o terraço e sorriu ao seu pai. Charlie olhou-a com fadiga.

- Bella, anda saindo com esse Dom Juan do Jacob outra vez?

- Pensava que você gostava do Jacob! - protestou surpreendida pela reação do seu pai. – Você o conhece há anos... Até passávamos o Natal com a família dele!

- Bem... - o seu pai mexeu-se com descontentamento. - Isso era quando você ainda era uma criança e sabia que não havia nada sério entre vocês.

- Mas, papa...

- Você tem quase vinte e cinco anos - interrompeu-a Charlie. - Devia pensar em casar, escolher um companheiro adequado, ter filhos. Não devias sair com jovens aloucados como Jacob!

Corando, Bella olhou para Edward à espera da sua troça, mas ele contemplava a baía com uma expressão ilegível.

- Vou com ele e os seus amigos no barco - explicou Bella. - É só por diversão

- Diversão! - exclamou o seu pai com fúria. - Nunca tive tempo para a diversão quando tinha a idade dele! Estava muito ocupado a tentar gerir esta empresa e fundar uma dinastia! E fiz um belo trabalho! A minha mulher morreu antes do tempo, o meu único filho nasceu morto e a minha única herdeira é uma egoísta que só quer divertir-se - exclamou e elevou uma mão ao peito. - Vá tudo para o diabo!

Bella empalideceu e aproximou-se dele a tremer.

- Está bem - acalmou-se alarmada pela ânsia de Charlie. - Vou telefonar ao Jacob e cancelo o encontro. Ficarei em casa com você.

- Não seja tola! - suspirou o seu pai. - Querida, não quero exigir nada de você.

- Schh! - Bella estava aterrorizada e acariciou-lhe a mão para acalmá-lo.

- Preocupo-me com você, preocupo-me com a tua companhia, o futuro...

- Não devia se preocupar - disse-lhe Bella. - Lhe prometo que farei tudo o que quiser para não se aborrecer.

- Mas você tem que casar bem! - sussurrou apertando-lhe a mão. - Tem que fazer isso... ou ficará tudo destruído.

- Dou a minha palavra de honra de que vou encontrar um homem que possa salvar a Swan e depois caso-me com ele - prometeu-lhe Bella com sentimento.


End file.
